23 Little Luxuries
by Harusame-san
Summary: The heart captures every feeling and never ceases to amaze. It hopes, it cries, it loves and its lost. For Lenalee who loves her world and for Allen who dares to feel. A collection of little luxuries shared between them.
1. Into the Fire

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-Gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**I. Into the Fire**

Lenalee had entered many dangers as an exorcist and each and every time she did, her whole world seemed as if it was a blur and all the things she had ever known could be gone with the blink of an eye. Although she was scared as hell and it pained her more than she can bare, she fought for them and will continue to until her innocence has worn and her body can no longer fly. She enters danger for Lavi, who had been so kind to her and for Kanda, who was always steadfast and without question when fear engulfed her. Lenalee pushes her innocence to the brink for Miranda who needed her, for Lavi's "panda" who watched over them and for Krory who was a brother to them all. Lenalee bled and will continue to bleed for Chaoji who was new to this and prayed to the God that she sometimes hated for Komui who loved her.

She, with all the grace of Eve and the fierceness of the divine and the determination of saints fought so desperately for Allen who captured everyone's hearts, including hers. Lenalee entered the zephyrs of fire so she could be strong for them and for him too...

And every time she had willingly stepped foot into the fire for the people in her world, she was terrified (here she imagines disenchanted smiles, a home destroyed and the stench of death). Lenalee often felt as if she was in a different wavelength from everyone, now more than ever but despite all that, she would move mountains for them. She would still enter scorching flames for the people most important to her because she would not allow her heart to break at the thought of being torn away from her. It was selfish, but it was the only way she knew how to keep them with _safe..._

Lenalee just could not imagine a place where Lavi, with his fiery determination did not exist, where Kanda's strong and silent support protected her, where Miranda's sweet paranoia did not fill their days with brightness, where Bookman's watchful gaze never leaves them, where Krory does not remember his beloved Eliade and where Chaoji's strength did not amaze them. And God forbid, she could not and would not even try to imagine a world where her brother's love did not cease the chill in her heart. Lenalee shuts her eyes and places a hand over her chest and feels all the wonders of the world seduce her as she boldly utters Allen's name in her mind, all the while thinking that a world without him would be the most terrifying of all.

The shadow of God's clown and a soft hand to her shoulder had interrupted her from her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, with the smile she loved and sometimes hated (because his smiles carried the burden of a heavy world).

"Walking through fire." She says with a perfect quietness that only he could hear.

Allen knows this all too well, he really does (and sometimes he wishes he hadn't).

"Does it hurt?"

She nods and his eyes are gentle as he moves closer to where she sat and whispers something in her ear, making her heart stop.

"I'll walk with you, because Lenalee, someone has to keep you from burning."

And she thinks, with him by her side, she wouldn't mind going into the fire.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

How'd you guys like it? It's my first time posting and I have no idea what I'm doing haha, oh well but the idea came to me while listening to Thirteen Sense's, "Into the fire." I've recently realized inspiration can come from music, it never occurred to me to try it before. Also, the title, "23 little luxuries" is referenced to Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core but it doesn't necessarily mean I will only do 23 drabbles. I love Lenalee and Allen too much for just 23 love splurges on them!

I honestly have no life so I'll probably post the second drabble sometime soon!

Later days :)!


	2. Where Her Heart Is

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-Gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**II. Where Her Heart Is  
**

The evacuation of the Black order to the Asia branch was complete and the level 4 akuma had been defeated. Lenalee sat in the cafeteria, quiet and tired. She had succeeded in attaining her innocence again but at a price. Her home was destroyed, and somewhere in the expanse of her heart she denied it. Although she despised it, Lenalee knew that there was no gain in anything without sacrificing something. To her, this was the most heartbreaking of all. She had already promised herself she would stop running the day she became an exorcist. She had to, _she must._ For the sake of the people in her world and for the sake of the world that needed to be saved. But the mere thought of knowing that she would always be losing something important to her picked and pulled at her heartstrings each and every time.

The young orient looks up from her food which remained untouched, and sees Allen staring at her. His eyes, so full of feeling.

She bites her lip and silently wonders what this feeling is. She is a little lighter at his presence, messy, _nervous_. She knows he is important to her, but she isn't exactly sure in what way. Or perhaps she does? The thought hadn't crossed her thoroughly. Not yet. The heart is a complicated matter, she knew that much. And Allen gives her an equally tired smile from his place across her way. The feeling he gives her is simply indescribable. All she knows is that whenever he smiles (one that is only meant for her), a kind of warmth encircles her and she feels just a little better than she did before. Allen has a knack for radiating light, so bright, so pure and so full of hope.

"Lenalee?"

How Allen cannot hear her heart beating erratically out of her chest, she didn't know.

"Just tired."

"I know." He does know, because they are one in the same.

And no matter how simple it was, everything she had ever felt was defined in that one moment. She knows her cheeks are red with heat so she focuses on her food, and focuses on her disbelief that home is gone while Allen merely gapes, his smile never wavering.

Komui, quite tired himself enters and spots the two. He knows there is something amiss, hypothesizing that there's something there that wasn't there before but he couldn't exactly figure out the core of the problem until he sees his cute little Lenalee, flustered in all her glory and that brat Walker smiling at her like a dreamy idiot. Komui blinks, stares and screams in absolute horror.

"WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?"

He grinds his teeth and pulls something sharp and seemingly deadly and so Komui out of nowhere. In her elder brother's eyes, the table that divided them was equivalent of being 'too close.' As Komui advances on them Lenalee sighs and Allen swallows.

"Oh Allen-kun." It was a strange sight but all those who filled the seats of the cafeteria could have sworn hearts (of death) erupting from the Supervisor's eyes. "My sweet drill has missed your innocence dearly! It's time for a check up, don't you think?"

And even after so much devastation, they still had a taste of what could be.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

So here it is, the second drabble. Hope you guys like it. I have no idea how I found the time to post this amidst the enormous amount of history to study and not to mention over 50 terms to learn and memorize about the immunity system and viruses. Both exams are on the same day, fun.

Please note that this does contain a slight spoiler for those who do not read the manga, and for future reference I may include more things from it as well. Also, the first paragraph of course is just pure speculation. Hopefully Hoshino doesn't do anything too drastic to Allen and co.

God save Komui! Get it? Like "God save the Queen." Yes...I'm going to go crawl under a rock now, see ya!

It's 1:21 a.m., crap.


	3. The Clown and his Heart

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-Gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**III. The Clown and his Heart**

Allen couldn't exactly pin point the time of when it happened, or how it happened for that matter. He was after all, supposedly considered one of the only 'exceptions' due to the clown that he bore. It was only practical of him to think things thoroughly. So when Lenalee had awoken and he had told her he was sorry but she had said it was alright and that she was sure Suman had not died in vain, he felt enormously free of his guilt as the messiness of his thoughts dissolved into near nothingness at the sound of her voice. He warmly takes note that only she could have such an affect on him and would have chuckled had it been a more appropriate time.

He feels the slenderness of her tiny hand (which Allen knows would fit perfectly with his) and places it on his cheek and when she did, he was sure that she had permanently marked herself with a place in his heart.

The gaze they shared, for a brief moment, had the power to halt time and everything their eyes wanted to say to each other spilled over, like an ocean of waves crashing at the ends of infinitely nameless shores. He would never forget the softness of her voice nor the gentleness that her hand brought with her when she had uttered, "Welcome back." He was back, he was _home _and no matter how difficult the circumstances were, this is where he belonged and this is where he'd always be. He'd be here, with the people he called family and with the person who kept kept his heart.

Allen thinks, even though they had barely escaped the fire, this moment they shared between them was perfect in every possible way. His mind also mused that it's a little strange but his heart tells him otherwise...that they deserve this, that he deserves this. As Mana's adoptive son, he was taught that in the battle between the mind and the heart, the mind probably knew what was best for him but the heart was the one to lead him there.

And the clown that he is knows that he'd like to stick with the heart.

So here he was, exhausted, broken and yet full of hope. The feel of her touch vivid in his mind, like a lingering sentiment etched into eternity.

Their moment was spoiled as Lavi jokes about tears in his eyes but Lenalee counters with, "You're crying too Lavi."

And right then and there, even though he didn't know how his heart had become like this, he laughed with pure contentment. One thing he did know was that Allen was sure that he didn't really mind the feeling. He also swore, when he had put his own hand over hers that his heart soared.

"I finally came back Lenalee."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Happy weekend everyone, especially for those of you who really need it. I sympathize and understand, truly. 3 major tests in one day don't do well on my health (I totally forgot about one of them). In all seriousness, I revamped the end a little by switching the time line of the scene around. When Lavi jokes about Allen crying, that happens after Allen says "I finally came back Lenalee." You can all guess what chapter that's from.

Also, in my previous one shot some people thought it was too lighthearted especially due to the situation beforehand but I'd like to note that Hoshino has a knack of lighting up the mood so I wanted to portray that in 'What today brings.' Besides, even exorcists who have a mindset of 'life sucks and then you die' deserve a bit of normalcy and stolen moments right?

Until next time kiddies!


	4. When It Rains

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-Gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**IV. When it Rains**

The rough surface beneath her knees were forgotten as the pain she felt for her world, _her family_ engulfed her. It ignited a pain she knew a thousand times over and a thousand times more. Tapp's last words ringing in their ears.

"If I could live, I wouldn't care if I had overtime forever..." And the body that was once Tapp was replaced by dust in Johnny's arms.

Then a chorus of cries were all that was heard.

. . . .

Lenalee didn't know when or how she had gotten here but all she could remember was that she pushed passed all the chaos and found herself in a room barren of promises, just like the long morning they all had to endure. Her legs had failed her and she had slumped to the floor where warmth was absent. Covering her face, she sobbed, trying so hard not to break, trying so hard to be strong...

She wasn't alone for long.

"Ah...found you."

Komui once said to her that the bond between siblings were unmatched so when he had stumbled upon her, so regal and still in his best authority despite all the disarray, she wasn't all that surprised.

"Nii-san."

Raising her head ever so slightly, Komui witnessed the world falter in her eyes.

He wanted so desperately to take her pain, seize it and thrust it into oblivion, making sure it would cease to exist for the rest of her days. But he was not God and he did not have that kind of power. His authority did not extend to the divine right to rule and no matter how many prayers he offered, no matter how many times he wished for it, God would never grant him the one thing he so desired. All for the sake of the order...all for the sake of his precious sister.

Moving gently towards Lenalee, he lowered himself to where she sat. Taking her hands from her face, he offered her his best smile.

"It's okay to break sometimes you know."

Blinking back tears she whispers, "I know. It's just sometimes, it's so hard..."

Gripping her hands tighter in his he says, "It's meant to be. But you know Lenalee-chan, no matter how many hardships we are faced with, we should never endure them alone."

Between her heavy breathing and heart wrenching sobs, she musters a smile. A feat only his sister can do, and even at this moment he is swelling with pride. She is a strong women with a strong heart and he is glad to call her his sister.

"Lenalee-chan?"

"Yes nii-san?"

"Let's pray for everyone okay?"

Nodding, they both lay their eyes to rest for a brief second, silently sending their prayers to the skies above.

Just then, soft footsteps were heard and the crown of a clown had entered.

"Lenalee, are you in here?"

Opening their eyes and putting their hands down, they both turned to face her new visitor.

Komui reassures her with one last smile before hoisting himself up and walking towards the exit. As he passes Allen he gently squeezes the boy's shoulder. Before closing the door behind him, Komui had given them one last look. Characteristically frowning, he watches as Allen places his fingertips to his sister's cheek, brushing the rainfall from her eyes all the while thinking that he'd definitely have to kill him later...

And for once, even if he wanted to send a million Komurins at the boy, Komui decides it can wait.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

The dead do rise! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Anyways, I really wanted to portray Lenalee and Komui's relationship in this one. They really do have an interesting bond...I also wanted to show what Lenalee and Allen's relationship would look like in a third party perspective even if that third person was Lenalee's very protective and insane older brother haha!


	5. Of Gentlemen and Gifts

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**V. Of Gentlemen and Gifts**

From the moment he'd met her, he somehow knew that they would be friends and from the moment Lenalee first smiled at Allen, he knew he wanted to be the bright side to her bad day. It was no doubt that she was more than beautiful, even daring to call her Venus incarnate. He frowns at the thought for if he ever speaks those words aloud he would probably get an earful from Lavi, annoyance from Kanda and death from Komui.

Although seeing her face redden with heat at the compliment would be something he'd willingly face even the angel of death for, he cannot forget the torture he had to endure all for the sake of his innocence. And in The Order, everyone knew that the angel of death was their supervisor in disguise. Allen winces, distinctly remembering how his innocence ached for months without end.

Perhaps in another life, he could court Lenalee the way all _normal_ gentlemen do. He'd walk her up the road with whispers of soft promises. Take her to the local theater and afterward, seize her hand in his on the way to the diner up the road. The greatest horror they would ever have to know was not the Earl and his infinite army but Lenalee's insane older brother, who Allen knew wouldn't be too far behind, binoculars and weapons at his arsenal ready to attack. Lenalee would tell her brother to kindly leave, but not without a fierceness that even Komui would be afraid of. Her brother would eye Allen with knives, gesturing with two fingers to let him know that Komui was watching him. Allen wouldn't mind though, because this was what it was to be normal, this was what it was to be in love. He'd buy her flowers of all kinds, shower her with sweets and write her letters with his affection. They would be normal people in a normal world and they would be_ happy_, nothing more and nothing less...

The blur of a hand in motion snaps him out of his reverie.

"Hello? Allen-kun, everyone's already headed back through the ark gate."

Returning to his previous thought of how he would love to see her face red, suddenly had an idea. Giving Lenalee his widest smile, Allen gently places gloved hands on either side of her face. Her look of cute confusion was simply delightful.

"Is something the matter?"

Still smiling, Allen soaks up every bit of this moment.

"Lenalee, would you like to know what Napoleon got Josephine for her birthday?"

And before she could even reply he leaned in and kissed her and as he did, Allen thought that since he wasn't like most normal gentlemen that this would have to do. Grinning even wider into their kiss, he could feel her cheeks flush. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This is dedicated to** sapphireracoongal** because she pointed out that all my one-shots were all manga related which I never really gave much thought to it before. So here you go! One that is not super manga related at all, enjoy! Hope you like it :)

_**By the way**_, I'd like everyone to know that even though I love Lenalee and Allen to death, I think I'll stick to 23 small one-shots (as suggested by the title) instead of more than 23. I'd like to work on other projects after this.


	6. Why We Sin

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**VI. Why We Sin**

She wasn't a selfish person. She'd like to think that she's far from it. Lenalee was never one to hold personal possessions and tell the world that it's _hers._ Perhaps she felt this certain anxiety because Allen was to leave on mission the next morning. She could never fathom how on earth he'd manage to stay on her thoughts all day but it was frustrating to her. Not in a way that irritated her but in a way that made her heart race. She concluded that she may even like the feeling.

Was she even allowed to feel so? In this war between heaven and hell, was she worthy enough to be granted a stolen thought? A stolen moment? Something that is hers and hers alone? It's as if it was a sin to think so. Would she become a sinner in order for a taste of what could be? Of normalcy? Because no matter how many times Lenalee denied it, she was no normal girl. How could she be? Her world reeked of naught but blood, death and sorrow. There was no time to be happy, at least not like the happiness she almost resents in fairy tales. In stories that any normal girl would love to indulge herself in. She, however did not have that kind of luxury. So how far would she be willing to sin for the happiness she so craved? After all, an apostle of God is no sinner.

"Ah, Lenalee you're still up?" Coming from behind her, the soft hand of the musician gently squeezes her shoulder, breaking her previous reverie.

She looks up at him then, caught between her breath and between his eyes.

"I was worried," she confesses.

Allen half frowns, with a look of equal concern. He pauses for a moment before giving her one of his brilliant smiles.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" He walks forward, closing the gap between them, entwining her hair in the palm of his hands.

He was so close that she could feel his breath laced with sweets and promises to keep. Lenalee reciprocates his grin with an equally beautiful smile, her face hot with a strange kind of fever. Allen thinks this was possibly the best thing he's seen as of late.

"You should rest Allen-kun. Unlike me, you have a mission tomorrow don't you? It would be better if you leave with all your energy intact," She has her palms and fingertips touching before gesturing them apart to emphasize what looked like a fully recharged battery. Allen thinks that if this wasn't _cute_ at its finest than he didn't know what was. She quietly adds, "I wouldn't know what I'd do if..."

Allen silences her with a finger to her mouth which is so soft and inviting. He moves closer so their foreheads touch.

"I'll see you in a few days time, I promise. Don't worry so much about me okay?"

But how could she not? He had her heart, unknowingly to him.

With that said, Allen pulls away and mutters a good night accompanied with a smile so brilliant, she wonders how she is still breathing as her heart stops. She watches his back as he leaves through the double doors and hopelessly clutches her face in her hands. Lenalee inwardly curses at the fact that her butterflies are fluttering uncontrollably. Sighing, she touches her lips where his finger once was and no longer tries to fight her smile. She concludes she would be happy to die as a sinner just to feel something, anything that would remind her she is alive.

Before long, arms she knew all too well encircled her petite figure and the butterflies in her stomach increased tenfold. This, she didn't quite expect. His touch was electric, and like the static that accompanied his him was enough to make her melt into his arms.

"Lenalee! I forgot something. May I?"And before anything else could be uttered, he kisses her with such chastity because Allen is nothing short of a true gentleman.

It was brief. It was eternity. It was perfectly him and perfectly_ them. _

Perhaps God allowed her this one stolen moment after all. She giggles as she returns the kiss, thinking that becoming a sinner wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

How do you like it? Although it's probably not my best, I still hope you enjoyed it. In another note, It's been awhile hasn't it! Well Hello world, back to school! As I said before, I'll try very hard to update as much as I can. I think I've failed miserably. So sorry everyone!

Its 12:44 a.m. and to some it may still be early but to me I need some sleep. Damn you Biochemistry! Haha, hope everyone had a good first week back to school for all those who still attend.

Later days!


	7. This Heart

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**VII. This Heart **

Life was one thing, war was another. Allen couldn't fathom what, when, where or how he had gotten here. To this place where failure is a possible outcome and God knows that the clown that he is cannot tolerate failure.

Why?

It was simple...there was just too much on the line, too much to gamble. Too much of his heart to lose and the thought terrified him. It skinned his back and tugged on his heart and he didn't know if he could take it any longer.

As if on cue, Lenalee's slender arms wrapped around him tightly and she furthers her head at the nape of his neck. He breathes in her scent and commits it to memory. How long can they stay like this? He pulls her closer and prays to God she won't disappear. He compresses his grip fearing that none of this is real. Allen knows that Lenalee is awake, because like him, she is plagued with nightmares but she is better at handling it than he is. Her mane of dark hair tickles his neck and she begins to hum a tune he has never heard of.

His muscles relax and his eyes begin to shut, listening to the sound of her heart.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone._

He muses at the idea of what would happen if her insanely over protective brother found them. Allen distinctly remembers the sound of the drill, the sharpness of its point and the maniacal laughter that is Komui and shudders. He would tell Komui to let this one slide because he needs her. They need each other. The destroyer of time couldn't do this alone.

_Stay with me, this is what I need...please?_

Allen breathes in and breathes out, all the while wishing endlessly that they could stay like this forever. Naive as he is, he knows forever is nothing more than a far-off dream. But who could ever erase this moment? This moment had to be, this moment _**is**_ and this moment will continue on from now until forever. All he had to do was look inside his head, where all the thoughts of her stayed safely hidden from those who want to tear his world apart. There is no end to it.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

So they stayed that way for the remainder of the night, with hearts aflutter. Her humming continued and it eased his soul and he nearly forgot that tomorrow could be their last. Between the humming of her tune she would gently pull herself closer to him and his hold would tighten further.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

His heart...

It represented everything, it represented nothing. It represented his hopes, dreams, and promises to keep but most importantly, it represented her and the lifeline he had left. Allen decided that no mater how lost he got, no matter how tarnished he would become that he would listen to this tune and think of her...Leading him to the light at the end of the tunnel.

_This heart, it beats, beats for (only) you  
my heart is yours  
It is  
It is  
It is._

"Lenalee, thank you."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Why yes, I fail at life and the empty promise I had for trying to update this as frequently as possible. Due to -man's hiatus there is little interaction between our favourite bundles of love therefore inspiration is hard to come by.

But I wish Hoshino-San a steady recovery!

I don't know if anyone still remembers this...*cries*

P.S. The song lyrics are from Paramore's, 'My heart.' It's truly a beautiful song and I don't listen to them very often but it's seriously the most amazing thing I've heard as of late! Go Go Go! I cringe at the 'screamo' parts (it's not my cup of tea), for those who have heard it. I think it takes away from a perfectly breathtaking song, that's just my opinion though.

P.S.S. Thoughts on this are always welcomed so please tell me what you think!

**P.S.S. **Seeing as this was finished at **3:00 **in the morning (and I had to attend class in a couple hours) there were a few things that I skimmed over that I wanted to include. So If you have read this already, you'll notice I added a little something or other.


	8. For Nothing Compares

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**VIII. For Nothing Compares **

The ground beneath him was blunt, bordering the line of wintry nostalgia. There was however, tranquility about the flooring that his war-torn boots drummed on. Allen whistles in the tune that he and Mana had fashioned, looking serene in the eyes as Timcanpy hovers ever so slightly above him. Allen, with sweet confection muses about many things; about the battles he's fought and continues to fight in, about the blood that's been shed over the seams of his life and about the unremitting sound of his heart breaking far more than the eye can see.

It breaks and succumbs to the winds of yesterday, today and the longing for the tomorrow that seemed to take an eternity to come. It breaks for the comrades he'd come to love with the strength of his all too broken yet all too hopeful heart.

It breaks for Lavi and even for Kanda, whom, just like him mindlessly attempt to file their latest escapades. It breaks for Chaoji, Krory, Miranda, Bookman and for Marie who Allen believes are a thousand times more courageous than he could ever be.

Allen, with the restlessness of a child shoves sweet delights into Timcanpy's mouth as well as his own, all the while eyeing Timothy who he had deemed as far too young and still half-innocent to be penning their latest bloodbath. Allen cannot help but think that his heart breaks for the child that Timothy is, no matter how much the younger exorcist denies it. Link peers at Allen over his antiquated yet mint-conditioned book and tells him to quit shoving chocolaty delights down his throat and to go back to work. He ignores him like he usually does, but not before reflecting that his heart breaks for Link too, just like it breaks for the rest of the lifelines he has left.

It breaks for the generals (and with a deep emptiness Allen remembers his master), for the finders, for Reever and for Johnny and for the rest of the Science Division who work tirelessly to ensure everyone's safety. Allen's heart also breaks for Komui who commands the weight of a harsh world.

And there, just amongst the ocean of souls in this disaster of a library, Lenalee tries her best to keep her smile, serving coffee to the people that inhabited what she called _her world_. The coffee's not too bitter and not too sweet but perfect (just like her) so _they _could smile even for one day. God, how his heart breaks for her like how the stars break from the sky at its peak before sunrise. Allen is entranced with the way Lenalee moves with such liveliness and cannot help but think of how contagious it can be. Allen sighs with immeasurable pride and wonders if it is possible to spontaneously combust. Unknowingly to her, his heart breaks in half for her, waiting to see if it will be filled with half of hers.

So in his most fine script, he engraves promises to keep on parchment of spare paper and instructs Timcanpy to deliver it. Allen learns to control the beats of his heart, commanding it as though he's on the Ark again, hands moving swiftly with such precision compared only to a true maker of exquisite melodies. A second passes, then two and he waits for what seems to be like a brief eternity, the setting still unchanging and still very much the same until...

"OI!"

Kanda's annoyingly masculine voice echoes with such disdain that it infects the business of the room into silence.

"What Bakanda?"

Kanda's blowing off steam from every hole on his head while his eyes squint with extreme dislike and the intent to kill.

"Your eye is twitching...it really is unbecoming of you." Allen smirks, his black side seeping out from within.

It's right then and there when Allen sees the all too familiar paper with his all too familiar ink and his all too familiar words burning with humiliation at the samurai's fingertips. Just as quickly as Allen's control over the tempos of his heart had come, it had gone and in its stead came a feeling of embarrassing dread as Kanda breathes heavily with anger and equal embarrassment.

"What in the hell is _THIS _you damned idiot bean sprout!"

A quick hand in motion snatches the crumbled paper away from Kanda's hands.

"Oh? This is quite a bold statement Allen-_kun!_" Lavi sing songs the suffix at the end of his name with oozing tease from his lips. "I didn't know you felt that way about Yu!"

Kanda not hearing anymore of it summons Mugen. He aims it towards Lavi who bursts into wild laughter. The redhead evading Kanda's blows like the bunny that he is. Allen's mouth hangs open in disbelief as he feels the excruciating pain of Kanda's innocence wedge deep into his face. He knows that it will leave a permanent mark but Allen's not thinking of the waking bruise...

"That hurt you long haired anomaly!"Allen retaliates with crown clown and spews daggers from his mouth. "Now give that back!"

"What did you say you disgusting tooth ache!"

Using Mugen like a baseball-bat, Kanda abrasively chucks Allen's plethora of sugary bonbons, desserts and candy alike towards the destroyer of time. Allen dodges with experienced ease and uses his left hand with so much force to hurl report after report and book after book at his so called 'rival'. Above them, both Timcanpy and Kanda's golem joined in the fray.

"It's not my fault Timcanpy mistook you for a girl!"

A blitzkrieg of books.

"Come here you annoying little circus freak!"

An assault by candy coated bullets.

Lavi hurls treats and books at both Allen and Kanda to add to the ongoing chaos. Allen and Kanda stop from attacking each other briefly with stars of death in their eyes. They both shrieked in unison, "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!"

The room filled with scientists and exorcists alike just watched the onslaught with mouths hanging open, sweat from their foreheads and eyes twitching. Link, who remained seated the whole time, wore a look of disapproval on his face. He shuts his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose and starts to count from ten. The amount of desserts and books of lethal destruction multiply in the short time span of ten seconds.

"ENOUGH!" Link yells with practiced authority.

Once again the room is veiled in silence. As the smoke clears, the left hand of God himself gapes at the papers, books and syrupy sweets spewed all over the room as unsuspecting victims come out of hiding. Some are whimpering and others sigh in relief. Amidst all the momentary anarchy they forget one crucial thing.

Allen, who's slumped on the floor, covered in melted delights looks up to see long and slender legs, like the ones he's used to dreaming about. He cranks his head with a look of sheer aloofness to find Lenalee with a thin piece of paper on one hand and a cup of coffee on the other. Lenalee's face is stained the brightest of pinks, putting to shame the red, red, rose.

"Allen-kun?"

"Y-yes Lenalee?"

She leans forward and places a light, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

Timothy, who had made a fort out of books for himself had stayed quiet for the most part, watching high above his throne waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The youngest of all exorcists bellows with a mischievous and toothy grin, "I'M TELLING KOMUI!"

Lenalee sighs, Allen groans and Timothy skips with impressive speed.

His heart breaks for these people _– his family_. But it doesn't break in the way some would think when hearing the words "heart" and "break" in the same sentence. It breaks in the way that each and every one of them holds a piece of his heart and Allen wouldn't have it any other way because nothing even remotely compares.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Eek! *avoids rotten vegetables and spoiled food* First and foremost I'd like to apologize to those 34 who reviewed my little collection of Allen and Lenalee goodness a year and more ago now! I know my promise of updating has been moot point seeing as I've put this project on hiatus for a year now! You see, inspiration is really hard to come by especially since our beloved D-Gray-Man is released monthly now...also the lack of Allen and Lenalee. So I think (but without promise unless someone urges me to)...that I will try to update as frequently as I can. I know I have said this before but I'd really like to finish this before the year ends!

Again I am so sorry and hopefully people still remember this *prays* and dropping a little comment or two (good or bad) won't hurt at all! Thank you guys all so much.

Also, anyone get the bunny reference to Lavi? Haha. This drabble was fun because I wanted to portray the important people in both Allen and Lenalee's world without them both the main focus for once. And hey, it's **4:35 am **and seeing as I'm supposed to be up in 2 and a half hours has to count for something right? ~but I'll skip school just for you guys to show my humblest apologies ;o)...which will probably bite me back in the ass because post secondary education likes to do that (N).

Later days and yay, I'm back! For now...pray the inspiration fairies will continue to spray their magical goodness on me.

OH! _**BTW**_ I have changed and added a few things to each of the previous chapters before this because I feel like they could have been better but hey...it just started out as boredom one night and then tada! I'm writing me again! So if you ever decide to revisit some of the previous drabbles...they indeed are slightly different.


	9. She Dreams She's Awake

**Pairing: **Allen x Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **All rights to D-gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**IX. She Dreams She's Awake (Cosmic Love) **

She thought of Allen as many things but above them all, she thought of him most as a falling star. The star, so radiant and potent fell from his heart and landed in her eyes. Lenalee remembers the pain of how much it flooded her senses and left everything in an ocean of blurs. She recalls the ache of the star as it tore through her eyes, setting Lenalee's whole world ablaze leaving her breathlessly blinded.

The stars and the moon have all been blown out and soon enough Lenalee thinks that Allen has left her in the dark because there is no dawn here, no day, always in a constant twilight in the shadow of Allen's heart. Soon enough she is left prodding in the dark, using only her hands to feel and to touch anything tangible and to remind herself that she's still alive.

Lenalee notes that she's been here before, in the dark where silence has leased filled with naught but empty promises. She used to lay to waste here, waiting and wishing and hoping that someday the morning star will come. As she grew older, wiser and much more refined she began to understand that the day star will never fully illuminate in this darkness. She lives in a nightmare, after all. That's when she notices it. It's faint, like a flutter of a bird in the wake of a new day.

And in the dark, she hears Allen's heartbeat. She can't pinpoint exactly where, but she knows she hears it and begins to make her way to wherever his heart might be. Lenalee pushes through the blackness of neither time nor day because such things do not exist here. She tries so desperately to find the tempos of his heart, trying to find the sound but realizes that it has stopped. She's alone in the darkness again so darkness she became.

"You know Lenalee, sometimes you live like you're in a dream."

Allen's voice is soft in the crisp of the night and his eyes are gentle as he addresses her. The greyish blue of his eyes study her intently because he's afraid that if he blinked this moment would become just that – _a moment. _

The air is scented of flowers and the breeze is coated with a warmth so subtle, so perfect that it's almost as though the evening itself is make-believe. She turns to him then, watching as he approaches her, smile so infectious she couldn't help but return it.

"I try." Lenalee says, shifting her gaze back to the sky.

Allen looks at her, so strong in her will and resolve yet knew all too well she was breaking because he too, was crumbling from the inside out.

"Oh?" Allen is standing beside her now, the fire from their campsite glowing in the distance as the voices of the finders blend into the night. "What do you mean?"

"Do you ever think that this is all just a dream?" Lenalee's smile is slightly forced, eyes rather blank and all the while through this Allen thinks it doesn't suit her. "That once we die, we awaken and this long nightmare is over?"

He begins to understand now. Being in the dark does this to you, sweeping you in and taking a hold of you with so much force that sometimes, you're far into the rush for rescue. He follows Lenalee's eyes back to the velvet of the night, all the while vowing silently that he would never let it get that far. Allen treasures her far too much and losing her would wreck him, creating a world scar so great that it would shame those on the lunar surface.

"I used to always think of these ridiculous scenarios in my head, the ones where exorcists, akuma, Noahs and The Earl are nothing but bedtime stories and we are simply who we are, nothing more and nothing less." Lenalee explains, heart constricting because she knows she wants something she can never have and the worst part being is that she can't even try.

"Living like a dream is comfort, even if it's just that...a dream." They say in unison.

Both Allen and Lenalee turn to look at each other and her eyes are filled with everything that is of her again and they both laugh. For a few moments they stand in silence, breathing the life around them and the company of each other in because who knows when home will be whole again.

"Lenalee?"

Allen looks her in the eye, commits everything about her into memory and buries it deep within the temperaments of his soul.

"Let's make a promise."

"Allen-kun?"

With newfound resolution he extends his arm to point to the heavens above. The moon so full and beautiful (just like her) hung in the air while the stars thrilled the night sky. Wearing his heart on his sleeve like a loaded gun he begins to say something that makes her world shake more than it ever did before.

"If we ever get separated just look at the sky, that way even if we are worlds apart we are still connected. After all, we'll always share the same sky."

It's starting to become chilly now so the gentleman that Allen is wraps his arm around her and she leans into him, breathing in his scent because this moment is hers, this moment is his and this moment is theirs..._together._

"You're right," She whispers, burying her face into his chest, "we always will."

As Lenalee closes her eyes and snakes her slender arms around him she pictures herself taking the stars from her eyes and making a map. She knows that no matter what happens, somehow she could always find her way back and the darkness wasn't so bad, because now she hears Allen's heart beating again, so loud and resonate that there could be no mistaking it.

"You were in the darkness too, ne Allen-kun?"

She feels his hold on her tighten and Lenalee returns the gesture. There was nothing cosmic about the dark, nothing at all but Lenalee knows that _they_ are cosmic...the both of them, together. That was enough to get through the dark and if they were to part and prod in the darkness alone once again, bleeding separately for days on end, it wouldn't matter because she knows she'll hear his heartbeat again. The stars from her eyes, the ones that came from his heart will map a path like they always do and her world will be whole again, just the way it's meant to be...

"I'll stay in the darkness with you."

Lenalee says this with so much clarity and this time, Allen is sure that a star has fallen from her eyes and into his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's my yearly update haha *sweat drops* That's meant to be a joke because I realized that it's been a year since I've updated this. I totally suck and I'm sorry (which I always seem to say). Please don't kill me. I'm really going to try to update this more often (yes I've said this before...once again) but this time around I do have a lot more time because I'm not taking summer school so I have all the time in the world woohoo! Also what did everyone think of DGM chapter 205! My heart hurts for our fav two people! Especially Lenalee, poor girl. I'll probably write a one-shot about 205 soon because it's leaving a rather sad feeling in my heart /3

Leave a comment or two! Good or bad, all is welcome!

I sure hope no one has forgotten about this haha *cries*


End file.
